M's Revenge
by GiratinaB
Summary: A one-shot sequel to Missingno in Brawl. M-no's brother has joined with another glitch and has invaded Brawl! Now GiratinaB and Chuck Norris have to join forces to save Brawl! Warning: Contains Chuck Norris bashing. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff in this FanFic, except for GiratinaB.

Author's Notes: You won't get some of the stuff in this if you didn't read Missingno in Brawl; which is my 1st FanFic, in this FanFic Jigglypuff is a girl, (this is a thought), and there will be some Chuck Norris bashing, so die-hard fans of Chuck Norris might **NOT **want to read this.

Anyway, let's get on with the story, 'M's Revenge!

(Put in line)

Jigglypuff was having a stock match against Mario, and she was at high damage.

Jigglypuff: (If this keeps up I'm doomed.)

Suddenly a smash ball appeared, and got broken by Jigglypuff.

Mario: Oh (**BLEEP!**)

Jigglypuff: Take this! _**PUFF UP!!!!**_

Mario got KOed and Jigglypuff thought it was over but…

Game: New Challengers approaching.

Jigglypuff: (What the? I thought everybody was unlocked.)

???1: (In a low distorted voice) Hello, Jigglypuff.

???2: (In a high distorted voice) I bet you remember him, but not me.

Jigglypuff: (Oh (**BLEEP!**) Not him!)

Jigglypuff jumped off the stage ASAP, leaving the two… things just standing.

* * *

P.A. System: **DANGER! LEVEL 10 THREAT!**

Luigi: (Level 10? Pulling that for fun has some serious consequences so it must not be a drill.)

After everyone got into the panic room Jigglypuff started looking VERY grim.

Jigglypuff: You guys remember the M-no event?

Everyone: Yup.

Jigglypuff: Bad news, 'M has come! And worse, he brought a friend!

The first generation Pokèmon: (**BLEEP!**) Not 'M!

Lucario: W-what does the other one l-look like?

Jigglypuff: Kind of like an egg.

Lucario: Oh (**BLEEP!**) He brought Bad Egg!

The first generation Pokèmon: Bad Egg?

Lucario: He was a game killer; _he froze the screen when he hatched, he couldn't be released, **and if you put him in the PC, all of your Pokèmon in the same box became bad eggs!**_

Everyone: Oh (**BLEEP!**) We have to get those guys out of here!

Kirby: Wait, what do these two look like?

Jigglypuff: You can't miss either of them, 'M is a bunch of pixels, and Bad Egg looks like an egg.

Sonic: Hang on; what did 'M do, and how come we can say **HIS** name without crashing the game?

Ivysaur: 'M wasn't as bad as M-no, one he didn't erase your save data, two he only crashed the game if you caught him with a full party.

Snake: Jigglypuff, Lucario, I got to get some info about these two, want to come?

Jigglypuff and Lucario: OK

(Put in line)

Snake: Ottacon, I need to talk with you, it's important.

Ottacon: Are you sure we can talk with Jigglypuff and Lucario listening?

Jigglypuff: We as much need info about 'M as we can get!

Ottacon: OK, I guess I should have seen that coming, what with Pikachu talking. Anyway, I know a lot about 'M. I think I should thank him for getting me a lot of Master Balls.

Jigglypuff: I forgot about the Rare-Candy glitch, I would have called it the Master-Ball glitch.

Ottacon: OK, other than crashing the game if sent to Bill's PC, and multiplying your 6th item, 'M just messed up the hall of fame.

Lucario: OK, we also have a Bad Egg on our hands.

Ottacon: (Turns pale.) Not Bad Egg!

Snake: OK, what gives?

Ottacon: Bad Egg is what I call an **anti-hack**. It would show up if you seriously hacked your game. _If it hatched, **BAM!** Your game freezes! Put it in a box, **BAM!** All the Pokèmon in the box become Bad Eggs! Try to release it, **BAM!** You can't!_

Lucario: So how do we get rid of these?

Ottacon: Same as you did with M-no, get a human from the real world, you might want to get 2 humans because there are 2 glitches.

Snake: Guess we better get GiratinaB.

* * *

Meanwhile, in GiratinaB's home

GiratinaB: So, you're Chuck Norris.

Chuck Norris: **I am the great Chuck Norris!**

GiratinaB: I don't see what's so great about you.

Chuck Norris: **I killed Bruce Lee!**

GiratinaB: And just how does _that_ makes you great?

Chuck Norris: Uhhh, hey! What's that Wii doing?

GiratinaB: Oh crap, is it behind me?

Chuck Norris: Yah.

GiratinaB: Not again!

Suddenly, GiratinaB and Chuck Norris got sucked into the Wii.

GiratinaB: For crying out loud! That's the _7th_ time this month I got sucked into a video game!

Mario: You-a get sucked into a lot-a video games, don't-a you?

Chuck Norris: Who the (**BLEEP!**) are you?!

Mario: I was about to ask the same question.

Chuck Norris: **_YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM THE GREAT CHUCK NORRIS!_**

Everyone: What's so great about you?

GiratinaB: (Trying to hold in his laughter.) That's what I asked!

Everyone: Hey GiratinaB.

Chuck Norris: **_HOW COME THEY KNOW YOU AND NOT ME, THE GREAT CHUCK NORRIS?!_**

GiratinaB: Because this is the 2nd time I've been here. Anyway, why did you guys suck me in here again?

Jigglypuff: Remember M-no?

GiratinaB: Is that son-of-a-_glitch_ back?

Everyone went into a laughing fit.

Jigglypuff: No, it's his brother, 'M.

Lucario: And he brought Bad Egg.

GiratinaB: B-bad Egg? Are you kidding me? I've heard _NASTY _things about that.

Jigglypuff: It's no joke, anyways you're going to have to fight both of them so we decided to take the other guy too, but that was before we found out he had an ego the size of Mars.

Chuck Norris: **I ought to roundhouse kick you into oblivion!**

GiratinaB: That only works on the web, not in real life or video games. But still, having an idiot on my side is better than nothing in a stock match.

Toon Link: Cue the scene change!

Everyone else: What?

(Line here)

GiratinaB: 'M and Bad Egg, how nice of you to invade Brawl.

'M: (In a low distorted voice.) A geek and an idiot? Is that the best the smashers can do?

Bad Egg: (In a high distorted voice.) I wouldn't judge that fast, 'M, the geek shows pretty high skills, and the idiot must have killed a man.

Chuck Norris: That man was Bruce Lee.

GiratinaB: We challenge you to a Team Brawl!

'M: (In a low distorted voice.) Fine, what are the rules?

GiratinaB: It's a stock match, with 5 lives each, no items, and the stage is Green Greens from Melee.

Bad Egg: (In a high distorted voice.) I'd rather fight with 3 lives.

GiratinaB: Fine, it's 3 lives, and no sharing stock!

'M: (In a low distorted voice.) Agreed, but first we must choose movesets. I pick Metakight.

Bad Egg: (In a high distorted voice.) I pick Master Hand!

GiratinaB: Hey! No using a boss's moveset!

Bad Egg: (In a high distorted voice.) Fine, I'll go with Zero Suit Samus!

Chuck Norris: I saw everyone's moves and I'm going with the dino!

GiratinaB: Was the dino green?

Chuck Norris: Yes.

GiratinaB: Then you're using Yoshi's moves. I feel like using Zelda's moves.

* * *

On Green Greens

GiratinaB: (I have no idea about Bad Egg, but I know that 'M has super defense and sucky offense.)

Game: GO!!!

GiratinaB started of with a Din's Fire into Bad Egg, while Chuck Norris was spamming his aerial attacks to rack up some major damage to 'M.

'M: (In a low distorted voice.) You're better than I thought, but can you handle this?

'M started to spam Mach Tornado on Chuck Norris, but GiratinaB saw this and stopped it with another Din's Fire, and because 'M had so much damage, he was KOed.

Chuck Norris: Thanks, GiratinaB.

GiratinaB: No problem, just make sure to smash them when they are at high damage, 82% for Bad Egg and 170% for 'M.

Chuck Norris: Look out!

GiratinaB turned around to see Bad Egg about to smash him but he smashed first.

GiratinaB: Thank youuuuuuuuuu!

At that moment, 'M managed to smash GiratinaB, KOing him. The fight continued with GiratinaB and Chuck Norris double teaming 'M to do enough damage and GiratinaB also kept Bad Egg at bay.

Chuck Norris: Taste ground pond!

GiratinaB: He only has one life left now.

Bad Egg: (In a high distorted voice.) Plasma wire!

That attack was enough to get Chuck Norris down to 2 lives.

GiratinaB: **TAKE THIS BAD EGG, YOU SON-OF-A-_GLITCH_!**

GiratinaB was able to use the lightning kick correctly and sent Bad Egg flying into a KO.

'M: (In a low distorted voice.) (That's it! I'm hacking the game!)

Suddenly, a smash ball appeared.

GiratinaB: I said no items! Loss of life for using a hack!

But this backfired as GiratinaB, Chuck Norris, and 'M lost a life.

Game: Player 3, defeated!

GiratinaB: (Not good, Chuck Norris is at 46% damage, Bad Egg is at 0% damage, and I'm at 74% damage. I have to deal as much damage as possible before I get KOed so Chuck Norris has a chance!) Chuck Norris!

Chuck Norris: Yeah?

GiratinaB: I'm going to deal as much damage as I can so you can deal the final blow!

Chuck Norris: I got it.

Bad Egg: (In a high distorted voice.) Bring it!

GiratinaB was able to raise Bad Egg's damage to 69% before he got smashed.

Chuck Norris: I won't let your sacrifice be in vain, GiratinaB.

Chuck Norris continued to deal damage to Bad Egg, and then when Bad Egg had 121% damage, Chuck Norris made the final blow.

* * *

GiratinaB and Chuck Norris: _**WE DID IT! WE BEAT THE GLITCHES AND SAVED BRAWL!**_

The smashers: GiratinaB, you did it again! Chuck Norris, you did good!

Kirby: And now we must dance. (Everyone does a victory dance.)

Chuck Norris: Now how do we get out of here?

Jigglypuff: Hang on to your shorts!

And with that, GiratinaB and Chuck Norris were spat out of the Wii, with minor complications.

GiratinaB: Well that was fuuuuuuah! We're stuck together!

Chuck Norris: _Great_! Now I'm half powerhouse, half geek!

Suddenly, a holographic man came out of the Wii.

GiratinaB: Oh (**BLEEP!**) It's Tabuu!

Tabuu: Don't worry; I'm just here to do this.

Tabuu spread his wings, and with a sudden blast, he separated GiratinaB from Chuck Norris.

GiratinaB: Thanks, Tabuu.

Tabuu: No problem. I'm going back into the Wii.

And with that, Tabuu faded into the Wii.

Chuck Norris: And now I, the great Chuck Norris, must leave.

GiratinaB: (After Chuck Norris left.) He still has an ego the size of Mars, but he's OK. I still don't see why people worship him, but he's respectable.

In the end, the good will always defeat the glitches, people will always worship Chuck Norris (I don't know why,) and I will always put in humor into my stories. If you liked this story, review and tell me what you liked about it and why! If you didn't like this story, review and tell me what you hated about it and why! Flames are accepted if they have a reason for it. Bye-Bye!


End file.
